Temptations in Water
by IzzaZebraSpot
Summary: Edward's roommate Bella had a rough night, and seemingly just wanted to take a shower. What happens when Edward accidentally walks in on Bella's..."shower"? B/E: AH, AU, Lemony


**A/N: Hello guys! Just a really short little lemony oneshot for you. I woke up a little squeamish and decided to write a oneshot. Tell me what you think, is it delicious?**

**Disclaimer: I wrote this in half an hour in the middle of the night; aka its not going to be perfect. Also, this is not BETA'd. **

When my roommate Bella walked through the door, _early_, from her date, I had never been so relieved that I had put my headphones in to watch my favorite porn dvd on my laptop. Luckily she came home before I had really gotten into anything serious.

"You're home early," I stated, slamming my laptop shut quickly. She tiredly slipped her shoes off, before plopping down on the couch in her mini black dress and tights.

"Yeah, well," she sighed, "Another bust. We were five minutes into the _commercials _when he tried to get his hand up my skirt." She put her head in her hands, "I don't understand why I never go on dates with guys who have _patience_. Its not like I'm some prude, but I would like to wait until _after _the date before we get frisky."

I nodded in agreement; this happened to her often. Although, I thought as I checked her out, she does look smokin' tonight. Any guy would be lucky to get up her skirt.

"I'm gonna take a bath..." she sighed. She shuffled quietly to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

An hour later I stupidly assumed she left the bathroom. I mean, it had been an hour! So instead of knocking when I went to go brush my teeth I just walked right in.

What I saw was an image that will forever be planted into my mind.

Our shower door is clear so I could easily see Bella's beautiful pale body as it leaned against the shower wall. She had one foot propped on top of the bathtub edge, and the other planted on the ground. The water ran down her porcelain skin almost too slow. But the part my eyes were glued to, was her hand, wrapped tightly around the handle of a hair brush as she rigorously pounded it into her pussy. I must have moaned or gasped or moved or something to get her attention, because suddenly her head flipped up and saw me.

Surprisingly, all she did was stop moving the hairbrush and stare at me.

"Uh..." I said awkwardly. My eyes stupidly kept staring at her. I think I was going into toxic shock. I could feel my erection growing very hard and very _obvious _through my boxers.

"You, uh..." she gulped, clutching the handle a little harder. "You wanna watch?" she asked breathlessly. My eyes must have bulged out of my head. _Hell yes I do. _

"Hell yes." I gasped. She bit her lip in lust and began to move the hair brush again.

"You too!" she gasps a minute later when she sees me discreetly rubbing myself through my boxers. "Take out your cock, I wanna watch you."

I obliged faster than I thought humanly possible.

"Fuck me!" I yelled when I began to thrust my hand up and down my shaft. I tried to pretend it was Bella's hand but it was hard when I could see her using her hands for much more interesting things behind the shower door.

Bella suddenly moaned "oh goooooooodddd..." and gripped the shower wall as tightly as she could manage, shaking as her big 'O' appeared on her face. I almost came at the sight.

I didn't think she'd want me to stop so I just kept going, focusing on getting done as fast as possible.

Somehow she, without me noticing,crept up and kneeled in front of me. I opened my eyes and there she was, in all her naked glory, staring up at me with her big brown doe eyes and cotton candy lips. She wrapped her fingers around my cock, opening her mouth and guiding me to it slowly.

"Bella, you don't..." I trailed off when she shushed me. Her lips slipped gently around my dick, and they felt more perfect than your could ever imagine.

Her head bobbed back and forth a couple times, covering me with her wet mouth. She opened her mouth a slid her tongue from shaft to tip, making a ring around my head before sucking on it again. Her hand crept up and squeezed my balls gently, driving me crazy. I was so close to coming in her mouth.

"I'm gonna..." She obviously got what I meant but didn't move, instead working her movement even faster and with more enthusiasm.

I came long and hard into her mouth, and she lapped every bit of it up.

I pulled her up and planted a rough kiss on her beautiful mouth. Later on tonight, I would ask her out on a date. I hoped more than anything that she would say yes.


End file.
